Someday Soon
by darkandtwistywithabrokenheart
Summary: <html><head></head>Finchel How they find the way back with hints of Puckelberry friendship with Kurt and Mercedes. Told by Rachel :</html>
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Disclaimer I don't own Glee just one of its biggest for reading and let me know what you think and what way you want the story to go :) xx

Someday Day Soon

It was almost unbearable to think about Finn and how it ended but she hoped that by writing "Get it right" that he understand how she felt and how sorry she was and that she wait until he was ready to forgive her. But patience wasn't a virtue that Rachel Berry excelled in. But if she loved him then she would have to learn .Quinn, was pretty and popular and his first love and even when he's was dating Rachel he admitted he would probably always have feelings for her. How was she supposed to compete with her. Finn had told she was beautiful but every time she thought about him with Quinn or Santana she just felt so insecure and it wasn't that she didn't trust Finn it was that she didn't trust herself to be good enough.

So she did what she did , so Finn would feel what she felt. Puck was a mistake and she should have known that it would hurt Finn the most. But love makes people jealous and insecure so they do crazy things and make mistakes. Now she has to live with the consequences of it - Finn was with the wrong girl and she had to watch.

When she asked , " Did you kiss her ?" he told her yes and that he saw fireworks and in that moment she felt like an aching black hole had replaced her heart. But maybe it was okay to feel pain because then it meant that their love was real and she hadn't made it up in her head. Getting drunk at her party was not her most brilliant idea, she made it worse between them and even more uncomfortable because he told he she was needy and that isn't who she wanted to be. Mercedes had advised her to fly solo for a while have fun and concentrate on music and she was right but that didn't make it easy. Especially when Finn got jealous when she sang or talked to Puck or smile at her because that made her heart throb for the couple who they used to and when he told her that he believed in her it made her want to break down or scream because if he believed in her then why couldn't he believe how sorry was or how much she loved him . No he went back to the girl who gave birth to his best friend's baby but first told him it was his - he could forgive that? And as much as she could stand Quinn right now Santana was worse because if it wasn't for her Rachel wouldn't have known that Finn lied about his virginity and they would still be together . Things were hard for Rachel right now romantically but she had music and her friends. Sam was great and she always had fun with him and it was nice to feel close with someone. Mercedes and Kurt always cheered her up and they divas like her and Puck was well Puck and he was always willing to help her with Finn.

So maybe someday they would fall in love again someday soon she had to believe that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Being apart of something special makes you special right , isn't that why Rachel joined every club or society McKinley had to offer? But Celibacy Club well that was so she could get close to Finn. Common interests that was Miss Pillsbury's advice. The reason she back - Finn . No matter what she did she couldn't't stop thinking about him and Quinn being together and it hurt. So maybe joining a club which only had one other member who just happened to be the boy your in love with new girlfriend could be classed as self destructive behaviour but it's good to know what you're up against._

_It was getting easier Puck had joined I'm still not sure why . He'd consider a day in which he hadn't hooked up with a girl as a complete waste. But he seems different, a good guy but I'm still a little confused about him and Lauren and he seem to be chasing her which I'm sure is a first. But it's nice to have some moral support when I'm face to face with Quinn. But why did he have to bring up the hickey, I'm stupid but I was trying to live in ignorant bliss which wasn't going so well. She wondered if would get easier could her talent and career make her happy enough in life if she didn't't have Finn . Rachel had planned her life with Finn just like Quinn had but their plans were completely opposite to say the least .She and Finn would go to New York and they could both pursue their dreams . Finn could play football or music or maybe even become a teacher like Mr Schue he would be amazing at that . He had so much potential and she was scared that Quinn would manipulate him so he would stay in Ohio with her. Quinn didn't't really know Finn and maybe she didn't't care enough to listen to what he really wanted because she was controlling that was one thing Quinn and Rachel had in common. But Rachel had never tried to control Finn she loved him and his opinion matter to her and when she was with him she became the better person that she wanted to be. A Night of Neglect, Rachel felt pretty neglected right now. Kurt and Blaine were busy hanging out. Mercedes had turned ultra diva with Lauren permanently at her side. Sam was busy doing god knows what and she had no idea where Puck was but maybe that was for the best. Rachel was on her own and yes she was used to it , that didn't't make it any easier. She didn't need a boyfriend to be happy but she need Finn in her life. They were friends before they dated and she missed hanging out and having fun. But right now it was kind of uncomfortable to be alone with him. An although she had tried to break the tension between them before regional's it hadn't gotten any easier. In fact they had barely spoken since she told him she meant every word of her song. She wanted to be his friend at least. As Finn and Quinn approach her she was filled with a sense of dread She wasn't ready to handle witnessing them together alone or without an escape route. But Finn was smiling it still made her a little light headed .She tried to concentrating on what they were saying. They want my help on dealing with Mercedes's demands. And then he said, " because your so talented". Oh god why does he have to say thing like that and how can Quinn just stand there and be okay with it. This is killing me but I have to do this for the team we can't have problems we have to be united to stand a chance against vocal adrenaline._

_Mercedes, a really amazing friend who's been there for me since sectionals. I think Kurt being at Dalton has been hard and now that he has Blaine she see him less but she focusing on music rather than romance and that's what I should be doing . Incredibly talent is the only way to describe Mercedes when she is on stage singing but I think what holds her back is her kindness and me as I demand the spotlight . I'm getting better but I won't apologize for being determined and knowing what I want to achieve. Finn helped me to realise that some of my goals are a little selfish and sometimes you need to sacrifice what you want in order to be a team player. Mercedes is my friend and she deserves her opportunity to shine, I can't give it to her she needs to take it from me. If she learns that sometime it's okay to be a little selfish when trying to achieve your dream. To be able to be successful you have to fight for you opportunity to shine and show the world what you can do. As I stand alone behind the curtains watching my friend perform I feel proud to be able to call her my friends and to watch her have her moment. Then I see it , the shock winds me and I'm fighting to get my breath back. He has his arm around her and they look happy and content .That's they way I used to feel, I'm really sure that I can remember ever being that happy before him. So some how I need to focus on Glee until he's ready and maybe we can be a better couple because we manage to make through the pain and heartache. I just have to find the patience and grace in order to let him come back to me .I'll always wait for him because that's what you have to do if you truly love someone and I do. He might be with Quinn now but we will be together again someday._


End file.
